


Jagged Bones

by LadyLustful



Category: Bones (TV), JAG
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: JAG/Bones crossover drabble dump. Expect cracky bromances, some cracky flirting, humor and solving cases.





	Jagged Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmeme: Would Mac do Arastoo? Drunk or sober? They wouldn't, especially since both are happily hitched to other people. But she would tease the hell out of him

 

„I  read your poems, Dr Vaziri. I quite enjoyed them”, and no matter how long he is in America, some things will never cease to stun him. Like the fact that erotic poetry is not only legal, but more or less openly discussed. Like the fact that Lt General MacKenzie, all prim and pretty in a crisp olive green uniform, is leaning towards him with a blush on her face and a playful light in her eyes, complimenting the aforementioned poetry. And, on one hand, it’s beautiful, the sheer freedom to speak, to write, to love, to be as brazen and playful as one likes… on the other, he has no idea how to respond. The General must have interpreted his ineloquence correctly because she takes pity on him, smiling and continuing in Farsi:  
“Don’t worry, Doctor, your virtue is safe with me, I am happily spoken for. Still, your poems were quite a delight.”


End file.
